The Rising Flame 20
by AngryTangy
Summary: An AU where Stratus and Eclipse live together in Canterlot and everything is peaceful! Staclipse
1. This is so bad

**This is a continuation of my The Rising Flame. It's not quite done yet but it's my longest piece!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

The clouds drifted by, undisturbed. A flash of grey interrupted the quiet. Stratus tore by, flying as fast as his wings would let him. He loved feeling the wind is his mane. It reminded him a lot of his mom, Spitfire. He stopped to turn around and see where she was but he was spun by a blur of tan.

"HEY!" he shouted. "No fair! You got a head start!" The blur froze in midair and the mare flew back around."Well I won, you lost." she said. "Ha ha very funny Eclipse." he laughed and nuzzled her. "Hmm, it's nice up here. I gonna head to Canterlot. I have to go to the royal library." Unnoticed by the two, a dark cloud flew behind Eclipse and shocked the tan pegasus. Unconscious, she plummeted to the ground.

"Eclipse!" Stratus pulled in his wings and shot down towards her. "Almost there.." he muttered. She was so close….

Stratus' descent was becoming faster and faster. All in a moment, the sky exploded in rainbow colors as he grabbed Eclipse in his hooves and soared gently back up to the clouds.

He gently laid her down on a cumulonimbus.

"What happened?" she asked puzzled. "A rogue cloud hit you with lightning and you fell. I saved you and did a sonic rainboom in the process. I think." She stared open-mouthed.

"Oh hello, did I hit anypony with that thundercloud?"

A grey alicorn said flying up to them. She had curly purple mane with turquoise streaks and violet tinted wings. "Who are you?" Eclipse asked. "Oh I'm Diamond Heart. Nice to meet you." "Yeah, hi Diamond Heart. You almost killed my mare-friend here." Stratus said, but he quickly covered his muzzle.

Eclipse blushed. "Oh I see. Sorry about that." the alicorn replied. "That's ok. Where are you from?" Eclipse asked. "Oh, Manehattan." she replied.

"I came to see my aunt, Princess Cadance."

"Wait, your aunt is Princess Cadance?!" Stratus asked shocked. "Well, yeah. That's why I'm an alicorn." Diamond Heart replied. "She's in New Canterlot. We can take you there. But we'll have to take the train." Eclipse suggested. "Sure!" Diamond Heart replied cheerfully. "Follow us!" Stratus said, and they flew to the train station.


	2. It's the longest story I've ever written

**I'm just warning you guys, this is reeeeallly OOC.**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

The line to get tickets was short, and they hopped on the train. An hour later, Stratus nudged Eclipse. "Hey, what if she's a changeling?" "Oh don't worry, she's not. Chrysalis was reformed, remember?" "Oh right." The train chugged onto the bridge and stopped at the gates. Shining Armor's Royal Guards stood at the door, Two Unicorns opened the gates and the train rode on. "See? They would of detected her presence." Eclipse said, pointing at Diamond Heart who was sewing a scarf. The conductor came over the intercom. "Attention passengers, we have reached Canterlot." The train halted and let the passengers off. The three took to the sky and flew to the castle. "Hi Shining Armor! How's Skylar?" "Oh hey Stratus and Eclipse! She's fine, how are you?" He waved some guards off and took off his helmet. "Shield Star, you're in charge for the rest of the day." "Yes sir." "Hi Diamond Heart! How is it in Manehattan?" he said, hugging Diamond Heart. "Good, thanks Uncle." "We came here to see Cadence." Stratus said. "Oh she's in the throne room with Twilly." "Thanks." "Are you coming Stratus?" Eclipse asked. "Oh, no. I need to talk to Shining." "Ok, see you later." the two mares trotted off, leaving the boys. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?" he asked. "Oh yeah. Come with me." Shining led him up a flight of stairs to a large office. "What is your question?" Shining asked. "I have two. One: Can I join the guard, and two: how do you propose to a mare?"

"Do you like the paintings? Clarity made them." Eclipse said. "Oh they're beautiful!" "Here's the throne room." There were two guards at the door. When they saw Eclipse, they opened the doors. There were 5 ponies in the room, Twilight, Flash, Cadence, Skylar and Andromeda. "Hi guys!" Eclipse said. "Hi aunt!" "Oh Diamond Heart! It's been so long!" Cadence hugged her niece. "How's it going?" Andromeda asked Eclipse. "Oh fine. How's your mom?" "Oh she's great too. She decided to name the baby colt Comet." "That's a great name for a colt!" "Hi Flash, how is it going?" "Oh great." He replied. Twilight hopped off her throne and kissed Flash. "Hello Eclipse. Where's Stratus?" she asked. "Oh, he's with Shining Armor." "I can't wait to pway wif daddy! He said we wowd pway Monopl-Momopo-Moonpy-Monop-ony wif me!" Skylar said, buzzing on her little wings. "Yes, he did sweetie." Cadence said, Picking her up and putting her on her back. "Come and get lunch with me ok?" she said sweetly. "Sure mommy!" "I'll see you all later." Cadence said, leaving the room. "I'll go with her." Diamond Heart said, racing after the two. "I'm going to find Stratus." Eclipse said. "Have fun!" Twilight said, and she left.


	3. Like really

**The characters in the book that you don't notice aren't mine except for a few. The others are Kilala97's.**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

"Well, first, how old are you?" Shining asked. "20" Stratus replied. "Ok. You can apply whenever." "And the other question?" "Oh yes. Who are you asking exactly? 'Eclipse.' Oh. Well, do you love her?' Yes.' Does she love you?' Yes, I think' Ok then, first you need a ring.' Uh, I don't have one.' Ok, well step two is to make a nice setting for the proposal.' What about at sunset?' That's a good start.' Uh, in the clouds maybe?' That's great!' Next, you will need to look nice.' Uh, ok.' "What about Clarity? She could give me a nice makeover.' Sounds good. Now you just need a ring, and I know where to get you one. Take this card and come back to Canterlot when you're ready." Shining said, handing him a card that said: _Royal Rings: Everything from gems to jewelry!_ "Ok thanks! I'll see you soon!" Stratus said as he trotted out of the room and down the stairs. Eclipse was standing there. "Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to stay? I can ask Twilight if we can. I have to check the library anyways." "Sure! I just need to go talk with Flash." he replied. "See you later!" she said, taking off into the sky, Stratus walked up the staircase and into the throne room.

The library was huge, and it took up most of the castle. The librarian was sitting at her desk, writing a letter. "Uh hi." Eclipse said cautiously. "Oh hello. Can I help you?" she replied, looking up from her parchment. "I'm looking for family history." "Oh right down there." the librarian said, pointing down to a row in the back of the room. "Thank you." as I trotted down to the dark corner, the other ponies in the library gave me looks. She walked faster and hid in the corner, and scrunched her face. Her eyes glowed and lit up the hallway. She went down to Pegasus and looked. Nothing. She trotted down to Bat and saw Her name. She pulled the file out and sat down at a table in the far back. "Let's see what secrets you have for me." Eclipse opened the file to see a birth certificate. It was hers, and she put that aside. There were two pictures as well, that she picked up and looked at. One was a picture of a bat stallion in uniform, standing on a balcony. He was navy blue with a silvery yellow mane. The other picture showed a tan pegasus mare with a braided red and peach mane. There was another picture as well of a small filly with bat wings and a tan coat with light turquoise hair. Under the pictures was a paper that said, _Mother: Sunny Days. Age: 21 Father: Moon Striker. Age: 23 Daughter: Eclipse. Age: 7._ "This was 8 years ago! My parents are still alive!" She walked up to the desk with the paper in her hooves. "Can I take this out to copy down?" I asked the librarian. "Is it yours?" she asked quizzically. "Uh yes it is." "Ok then. Just sign this sheet." the librarian handed me a long sheet of parchment. "Sign to agree to the Terms and Conditions down here." she pointed to a line at the way bottom. "Thanks." then I left and walked to the throne room.


	4. But I wrote it when I was like, 12

**WARNING: There is a horse child**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

Twilight and Shining Armor were the only ones in the room. "Hi guys! How's it going?" Shining and Twilight looked up. "Good." Twilight replied. "Is there something you need?" "Oh yeah. I was wondering if we could stay in the castle for a while, y'know, just to stay." Twilight looked at Shining Armor. "Sure! I'll have the maids set up a room for you and for Stratus." "I do need you here…" Twilight trailed off. "You do?" Eclipse asked, puzzled. "Oh! Nevermind that. You can stay though." "ok! See you later!" She trotted happily down the hall to the royal chambers. A door had the sign _Reserved_ on it. She opened the door and placed the folder on her bed stand and looked in the mirror. She was just like a regular pony, but she had bat wings, fangs, and rainbow irises. But that didn't matter. She was liked for who she was. There was a knock on the door and Stratus was there. "Oh hey, what'cha doin?" He asked. "Oh nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to go fly with me and Andromeda. "Uh not right now. I'm kinda tired." Eclipse yawned. "Oh ok. Goodnight." he said, closing the door. She walked over to the bed and laid down. She was soon Fast asleep.

"HEY! Eclipse! Wake up!" Andromeda shook her friend. "WHO?" Eclipse shot up. "What's wrong?" "It's my mom!" Andromeda replied terrified. "OH no! Where is she?" Eclipse asked. "In her chambers. Come quickly!" Andromeda said urgently. "Does Stratus know?" Eclipse asked as she hopped out of bed. "No. But my mom is having Comet and her magic is lashing out. I'm an alicorn, but my power isn't enough to contain it. "Where's Diamond Heart?" Eclipse asked. "I don't know. She might be in there, but I don't trust her." "Good point. But what can I do to help?" "You COULD possibly use your powers to help me contain the magic from others. It should work, well, I'm not sure." Andromeda said, and she banged the door open. From the looks, every doctor in the castle was here, including Cadence, Shining Armor and Flash Sentry. "Where's Diamond Heart?" Eclipse asked Cadence. "Watching Skylar." "Have you tried your magic?" Andromeda asked Cadence. "I have, but Twilight is on a whole other level of magic here. I can try to help you two. It might be enough." she said. "Ok. Let's do this!" They surrounded the bed and scrunched their faces. Cadence and Andromeda's horns grew brighter and Eclipse's eyes glowed. There was a pop and a bubble encased the bed. Twilight grunted and her horn glowed, expelling a blast of silver magic. Andromeda yelped and she went flying across the room. Shining Armor stepped in her spot and covered for her. Twilight groaned again and another blast of silver magic echoed through the bubble, causing Cadence to lose control and she collapsed. Starburst flew over to her and helped her up "Now Twilight's magic is becoming too powerful!" Cadence murmured. Twilight gave another groan and Shining lost control. He struggled back up and tried it again, but Twilight's powers shut his magic off. Eclipse grunted and her eyes glowed brighter. Her hair started whipping around and white streaks went down her hair. Twilight gave a final groan and then it stopped. Everybody sat up to hear crying. Then they looked up at Eclipse, who had changed. Her hair had white streaks in it and the bottom of her hooves were on fire, but it was blue . Stratus burst through the door. "Eclipse?" Her eyes dimmed and she looked over at him. "Stratus?" then her eyes went blank and she fell to the ground.


	5. Those were the cringy days

The days droned on and on, but no reply. Her heartbeat was steady for the past 4 days, no signs of life. It had been 4 days, and the doctors had given up. She was transferred to her room back in Canterlot Castle to stay. Since then, Stratus didn't care about anything else. "Will he ever come out Dad?" Andromeda asked Flash. "I don't know. I was like this with your mom for a few days when you were born, but I've never seen anything so extreme."Let me try knocking." Andromeda said, reluctantly knocking on the oak door. "Stratus? Are you going to come out?" There was clopping on the floor and the door opened. "Hey guys." he said solemnly. "Come eat with us!" Stratus' tummy rumbled and he nodded. "Sure. I could take a break anyway. I'll ask Diamond Heart to watch her." They watched as he went across the hall and knocked on her door. The door opened. "Hey Stratus! What can I do for you?" she asked. "Can you watch Eclipse for me?" "Sure! I'll just bring Skylar with me." she said, calling Skylar. "Yes cousin?" she asked. "We're gonna go watch a friend ok?" "OK! Let me get Teddy!" she galloped back into the room and returned holding a brown bear stuffy. "Ok thanks." Stratus turned to Andromeda and Stratus. "Let's go."

The dining hall was filled with ponies, which included Discord, Illusion, Clarity and their daughter Identity, Cadence, Shining Armor, Twilight, Flash, Comet, and Starburst, who proudly sat in her Royal Guard regalia. Solar Flash and his older brother Prism Bolt, Oasis, Apple Lily, and Butterfly. When Stratus entered the room, they all stopped and stared at him. Illusion gestured to a chair next to him and Stratus sat down. Flash and Andromeda seated themselves next to Twilight and Cadence who stood up next to Twilight spoke. "Hello everypony and welcome to the royal banquet. We are here to celebrate the birth of Comet and Starburst's acceptance into the Royal Guard. I also want to ask for a moment of silence for Eclipse's good health and recovery." Shining Armor, Starburst, and Flash took off their helmets. Everypony bowed their heads and the room became silent. "Thank you. Now to begin the feast!" The doors opened and the chefs rolled in carts heaping with food. Illusion, Stratus, Prism and Solar drooled and licked their lips hungrily. There were cucumber sandwiches, hay fries, apple fritters, pies, apple cobbler, chips, and salad. The ponies reached for the food and dug in. "This is better than the food in New Cloudsdale!" Prism and Solar said as they stuffed their faces. Starburst smirked and ate an apple cobbler in one whole bite. All of a sudden there was a bang and Diamond Heart came in, carrying Skylar on her back. Illusion's apple cobbler fell out of his mouth and plopped onto the table. "Eclipse- she woke up!" everypony gasped, and Stratus stood up. "WHAT?" he yelled, and took off. "Wait up!" Prism tore after him, and suddenly a mob of ponies tore down the hall.


	6. I don't even know wbat I'm doing

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on Time Traveling Twilight right now.**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

The door banged open and the ponies flowed into the room. The mare sitting in the bed groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. When she opened her eyes everypony gasped. her eyes were pure white, then it faded away revealing her normal irises."Thank Celestia!" Andromeda said, hugging Eclipse tightly. "Ugh. H-how long was I out for? The last thing I remember was you." she pointed at Stratus and he blushed. "About 6 days." Starburst said, brushing the dirt off her regalia. "How are you?" Clarity asked. "Oh, fine. I just have a BIG headache…" she rubbed her head and winced, then she yawned. "I've never been so tired." "Here. Drink this." Oasis handed her a glass of a purplish liquid. "It should help your drowsiness." Eclipse chugged it down and then she burped. "'Scuse me." she sat up and got out of the bed. She took a few wobbly steps and the fell. Stratus flew over and lifted her up. "Thanks. It might be a while for me to recover." she wrapped her wing around Stratus' and he walked her back over to her bed. "I think I might-YAWN-take a nap." everypony nodded and left the room. "Uh Stratus?" he stopped and poked his head back in. "Would you mind um, maybe staying with me?" Stratus' cheeks flushed and he walked back in. "Sure." she yawned "Goodnight" and was soon fast asleep.

The next week, after days of physical therapy and sleep, Eclipse and Stratus decided to go and get lunch at Donut Joe's Donuteria. "I don't know how he does it, but these are the best donuts I've ever had, that's for sure!" Eclipse said, scarfing down another donut. "You're hungry." Stratus chuckled. "Hey, there's somewhere I want to take you later, it you don't mind." "Oh, well, I'm not doing anything so sure!" They paid for the breakfast and trotted out into the Square. "Come with me." Stratus said, and he took into the skies. They soared above the cloud cover and Eclipse gasped. "It's beautiful." The sun cast a shadow of shimmering light across the clouds. It was a whole new world. Canterlot shone in the distance like a little town. The two flew up to the clouds and they sat down. Eclipse nuzzled Stratus and she sighed. "Y'know. We've been friends for like, FOREVER. I was wondering…" Stratus pulled her to face him and he pulled out a small black box. Eclipse put her hoof to her mouth and gasped. "Will you…." he never got to finish. "YES! OH YES!" Eclipse squealed and kissed him full on the lips. Stratus blushed and kissed her back. It only lasted a moment, but it felt like forever. "Wow. I don't know what to say." "What are we going to tell everypony? When will the wedding be?" Eclipse trotted impatiently on the cloud. "Let's worry about that later." They flew out from the clouds and back down to Canterlot.


	7. I'm just a gay piece of trash

**Sorry for another short chapter. SHIPPING!**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

Stratus followed Eclipse into the dining hall where the Royals sat. The sat next to each other, hoof in hoof under the table. The ponies from the banquet the week before were all there, Including Spitfire. The food filled in, and everyone dug in. Eclipse tapped her fork on her champagne glass. "Ahem, everypony, me and Stratus have an an announcement. Stratus looked at Eclipse eagerly and gripped her hoof. "Me and Stratus are engaged." Cheers and claps erupted from the room. "HE DID IT!" Prism whooped. Eclipse and Stratus shook hooves. "So, when're you gonna have kids?" Flash nudged Stratus. "Eh, not yet.." Stratus rubbed his neck. "I agree." Eclipse said, pecking Stratus on the cheek. "You gonna go on a honeymoon?" Andromeda asked. "Probably not." Eclipse replied. Stratus yawned loudly. "Let's let these two lovebirds get some sleep." Cadence said, and the group let Eclipse and Stratus exit the room. "Good distraction." Eclipse smirked.

As they headed towards their rooms, Eclipse pouted. "Where are you going?" "Uhm, to my room?" Stratus asked, puzzled. Eclipse grabbed him by the hoof and dragged him towards her room. "OW! What?" "you're coming with me mister!" Eclipse giggled. "We are engaged now, not best friends silly!" Eclipse clambered into bed and snuggle up to Stratus. "Goodnight." Stratus kissed Eclipse on the forehead. "Love you." Eclipse murmured. "Love you too." Stratus whispered.


	8. And I ship gay trash

**This is the last chapter for now. Enjoy!**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

Stratus yawned and opened his eyes. His vision slowly cleared, and he saw he wasn't in his room. He was in Eclipse's room. Stratus rubbed his head, trying to remember what had happened. There was a dinner, being dragged, an engagement...wait. AN ENGAGEMENT! Stratus shot up in the bed. There was a moan, and he looked down to see Eclipse roll over and flitter her eyes. "Mhmn, good morning." Eclipse said. Stratus moaned and rubbed his head. "Ugh, what a headache. I must of had too much cider last night." Eclipse rubbed her head. "Me too." "So, what do you want to do today?" Stratus asked, throwing off the covers and started to comb his mane. "Go for brunch, maybe at Donut Joe's?" Eclipse smirked. "You just love those donuts don't you?" Stratus smirked pulling the covers off of Eclipse. "Noo! Not the covers!" Eclipse shouted in glee. Stratus replied by pouncing on Eclipse and tickling her. "NO! ST-HAHAHAH- RATUS! ST-GAHHA-STOP!" "Ok ok fine." Stratus rolled his eyes. Eclipse stumbled out of bed and trotted over to the dresser and started to comb her mane and check outside. "It looks kinda cold." Stratus peered out with her. "Might as well get a scarf." Stratus said. "I don't have one!" Eclipse said. "Don't worry." Stratus grabbed Eclipse's hoof and dragged her out the door. "Wait here." He quickly ran into his room and grabbed the scarf from his dresser. "Here you go." He wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Awww, thanks! Now let's go!" They trotted down the hall and headed for the city.

Inside Donut Joe's, it was packed. When Stratus and Eclipse entered, everyone stopped and stared at them Some of the people whispered and pointed, then Donut Joe yelled. "What're you maggots lookin' at?" The shoppers went back to their own business, but some kept whispering and stealing glances. Stratus and Eclipse trotted over and took a seat at the counter. "Thanks Joe." Stratus smirked. "No prob. What can I getcha?" He asked. "Chocolate with sprinkles and strawberry with hot cocoa please." Eclipse said. "Coffee with chocolate and vanilla." Stratus said. "Coming right up!" Donut Joe said. "Here ya go." He handed them their plates. "So, what's up with everypony?" "Oh nothin much, just bout' you two getting engaged." Joe shrugged. "Why's that so important?" Stratus asked. "I dunno. Probably about the son of a Wonderbolt marryin' the daughter of a soldier. Oh and cuz she's a bat-pony." He pointed at Eclipse, who shrugged. "Seems legit. Everypony gets freaked out about the slightest thing anyway. Who's heard about it?" "Mrh, I'd say the most of Canterlot, some of them other towns like Ponyville and Cloudsdale. It's in the Celestial News." He handed them a newspaper. On the second page it read, _Pony and Bat, married? Son of a Wonderbolt and Daughter of a Soldier engaged?_ "So much drama, if you tell me." Stratus mumbled. "If I were you two, I'd get your food and get your flanks outta here before you get mobbed." Joe handed them two bags and let them go. "Hurry now!" "Thnks!" they mumbled and quickly trotted out the door. Stratus took her bag and tucked it under his wing. "So, where now?" Stratus asked as they trotted through the streets. "Meh. I was wondering if we could go take a look at some of the shops. Maybe look at the dresses, for the wedding. Speaking of wedding, we should start preparing." Eclipse said. "I agree. Let's head back to the castle." They unfurled their wings and took off.

Back at the castle, Eclipse and Stratus lay on the carpet, the sunlight filtering in through the window. "I think we should do gold and silver." Eclipse said, scarfing down a donut. "Na. We should do Mint and silver." Stratus argued. Eclipse nodded, mouth full of donut. "Gwd idrg." They had a list all planned out. Supernova, Scribble, Emerald, Paint Pallette and Patchwork were the bridesmaids. Andromeda was the mare of honor. The groomsmen were Atom, Typewriter, Illusion, Flash and Shining Armor. The best man was Prism. The wedding would be in Canterlot Gardens and would be in two months. "Now, for, well, everything else." Stratus said. "Yep." Eclipse sighed. "Well then. Let's get to work!" Stratus helped Eclipse up and they trotted off towards their destinations.


End file.
